Happily Ever After
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: He's arrogant,sarcastic,and mean. Yet he's intelligent,brave,and she respects him. There's no way she'd ever fall for him,but then why was she even thinking about falling for him? Hermione gets apprenticed to our favorite Potion's Master-drama ensues.


**I'm not much of a Harry Potter fanfiction writer. However,I read them every spare moment I have. I thought of all the Severus/Hermione apprentice stories I'd read and decided I wanted to do my own. I will be updating once a week,hopefully. It is a Hermione/Severus pairing story,so you were warned.  
>Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.<strong>

A shriek came from the upstairs of the burrow. Almost immediately Harry and Ron pounded their way up the stairs with wands drawn,a war reflex. They shoved Hermione's door open and scanned the room for death eaters. They found only Hermione standing by the window with a piece of parchment in her hand and a gray owl perched on the windowsill. "What the bloody hell did you scream for?" Ron demanded.

Hermione shoved the letter at them and said quickly,"I got accepted to be an apprentice at Hogwarts!" She threw her arms around them and hugged them tight. "That's great,Hermione!" Harry said and smiled at her. Ron snorted,"Hope it wasn't with Snape. Finally got rid of the git." Hermione only gave them a sheepish look and glanced down. "Wait,it's with _Snape_? You were given him? I feel sorry for you,Mione."

Hermione's Gryffindor temper flared and she scolded him,"Ronald! He saved our lives! Far more than once. He gave up everything to be a spy in the war. Without him we'd probably have never lived past our first year at Hogwarts,let alone succeeding in killing Voldemort. Not to mention he's one of the brightest wizards,with one of the highest intellects. He is called a Potion's _Master_,after all." Ron threw his hands up in surrender,"Okay,okay. Bloody hell,I don't want to hear his life story." Hermione blushed and Harry smiled. It'd be awhile before things were normal,but they were all trying.

"When do you guys start auror training?" Hermione inquired a few moments later. "2 weeks," Ron answered, looking excited. "Yeah,I hear they have an acromantula course for newbies." Ron paled visibly at Harry's comment,and both Hermione and Harry broke out into laughter. "Not funny, Harry."

A week later saw Hermione disappearing on Platform 9 and 3/4 with her luggage and Crookshanks. The scenery outside the train seemed like usual,but the train was far different with no students crowding inside. Most compartments were empty,except for the ones occupied by the few other apprentices or new teachers. Hermione found a compartment completely empty and got settled in.

Hours later the train finally arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione levitated her luggage up the path to the school as she walked-apparently thestral carriges aren't used except for the student's arrival. However,she didn't mind the walk;she was just happy to be back. It was a rather quick walk and she found before her the Entrance doors in just minutes. She paused a moment to admire them,and then proceeded to go inside.

She had only just entered and shut the door behind her when,"Hermione!" was called. Mcgonagall walked briskly toward her favorite ex-pupil. "We are delighted you returnred. You will make a wonderful addition to the staff- once you complete your apprenticeship,of course." "I would absolutely love to teach,although I'm surprised Professor Snape agreed to accept me,"And Hermione truly didn't understand why he had. Although he'd been mean to every student,he'd loved to single her out and be particularly nasty to her.

"Believe me,I did not have much say in the matter," A very familiar deep voice startled Hermione,and Snape appeared from the shadows. "Severus,you know Hermione was the best contender," Mcgonagall defended her. "Perhaps,although Zabini or Draco were perfectly able applicants,"he argued. "Yes,but Mr. Malfoy is more gifted in..another subject." Severus's eyes darkened and she could feel the tension.

Hermione decided to direct the conversation to another topic-as they were getting nowhere with their current topic and to break the tension-and asked,"Where will I be staying?" Mcgonagall answered,"Why,Severus's chambers,of course." Hermione must have looked horrified because Snape's expression lightened,and he smirked and said,"Yes. I have developed a bad habit of strutting around my chambers in only my underwear-hope you don't mind." Hermione couldn't back a laugh at that and then realized he'd actually been joking around with her. Perhaps there was more to the man than his outside.

Severus's rooms were dark,lit only by the fire roaring in the fireplace. There was a table surrounded by a couch and comfortable looking chairs near the fire. Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lined the room,with few free spaces. The floor was a dark,almost-black gray carpet. There were 3 doors leading from the sitting/entrance room. Severus opened the right one,showing a modern bathroom with a white porcelain toilet and sink,and a shower/bathtub. He pointed to the left door and gave the direction,"That is my room. You do not go in unless you have my permission. This is your room." He opened the center door and pointed her inside.

She opened the door and stared. A silver and green bedspread covered the bed, the walls were black, there was a wooden desk in the corner,a dresser to the side, and a Slytherin poster on the wall. "It's perfect." Snape raised an eyebrow,but said nothing. Hermione directed her levitating trunk to the bed and sat it down there. "Well..." She flicked her wand,transforming the poster into a Gryffindor one,"Now it's perfect." He scowled.

By the time she finished unpacking,dinner was ready. She followed Snape to the Great Hall, practically jogging to keep up with his stride. She noticed a new face among the teaching staff, Remus,and was welcomed warmly by them all. She noticed the apprentices were Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Oliver Wood-an interesting group. When she enquired,Oliver informed her he would be apprenticed to Madam Hooch for Quidditch,and Neville would be apprenticed to Professor Sprout for Herbology. Those were obvious,but what Draco would want confounded her. _Probably trying to convince them to start a _Muggle Extermination 101 _class_,she thought with a smirk.

"Malfoy." "Granger." "What subject are you apprenticed in?" "Don't think it's any of your business,but Defense Against the Dark Arts." _Oh. So that's what Professor Mcgonagall meant and why her comment angered Professor Snape. _"I have potions." "My poor godfather." She held in her not so nice comment and answered with,"Malfoy." "Granger." And they parted ways. Some things never change.

Dinner went well. She even managed to arrange a visit to both Hagrid and Remus. Remus was back for Defense Against the Dark Arts,and she hoped his calm,caring,rational personality would rub off on Draco. She could dream,right?

She called it an early night,and as she entered her room,she turned back to glimpse Professor Snape with a bottle of firewhiskey and an ancient book. She'd never really thought about what he did outside of school hours; it had never been her business,plus she'd always been too preoccupied with her education. Now that she thought about it,spending his nights with books and liquor didn't seem too surprising.

He'd seen and felt so much misery,death,depression,pain,and tormenting. He had every right to get drunk to escape even his memories of those things. If she were him,she would too. He was a good man who'd made a few bad choices,but rightened them with no one knowing. He deserved all the fame, recognition, and apologies. He obviously disliked the attention,but at least everyone knew he was a good,innocent man. He deserved so much more than what he had been given in his life,and she hoped he finally got his happily ever after.

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading,and,again,please review.**

**Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemsit**


End file.
